Wonder-Green
Wonder-Green is one of the main protagonists of The Wonderful 101, as well as a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. When a regular civilian, he is a middle school student named Jean-Sébastien Renault. Gameplay Drawing an "L" shape will activate Wonder-Green's United Morph, Unite Gun. A small "L" symbol drawn with a few heroes in reserve results in a pistol, while a large symbol drawn with many heroes results in a weapon resembling the Super Scope accessory for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Each shot of Wonder-Green's gun requires one hero to be launched as ammunition. No other Unite Morph matches Unite Gun’s range. Unite Gun can be used on the ground or in the air. Although it doesn't do a lot of damage, it actually provides a convenient set-up for Climb Attacks, since the Unite Gun uses other team members as ammunition. You can also use the muzzle of the Unite Gun to pick up various objects, such as trash cans, cars, bombs, and enemies, which can then be fired back at other enemies. Large objects require a larger Unite Gun, which requires a large amount of teammates to make. Profile Chosen to be a Wonderful One due to his incredible skill with firearms and other ranged weapons, Wonder-Green is currently a mere middle school student. Yet, despite his youth, it is said that he can shoot through the hole of a doughnut a 100 kilometers away, while eating a doughnut himself. He has developed a close friendship with Black, as both are similar in age and love video games, comics, cartoons, and general mischief-making. This mischief-making extends to his love of junk food, a forbidden fruit under his parents, but a near constant indulgence as Green partakes in missions far beyond their strict reach. Despite still being in middle school, Wonder-Green is such a proficient sniper that he quickly drew the attention of the CENTINELS. Normally, he pretends to be a serious student while under his parents’ strict supervision, but when given free rein, he spoils himself at every opportunity. Even after transforming, he is reluctant to let go of his bag of junk food and its seemingly inexhaustible supply. His skills as a marksman have earned him the nickname “Le Sniper Supérieur.” No matter how proficient he might be though, Wonder-Green is still only a middle school student. He stands out for his overbearing remarks, but he’s also been known to panic or to downright break down and cry on occasion. His superhero outfit does nothing to mask his emotions. Personality Possibly due to his privileged upbringing, he often seems to feel like the world revolves around him and is prone to ignoring the reality of his surroundings. He is also shamelessly rude, which he expresses through snide remarks aimed at Blue and clumsy attempts at flirting with Pink; Blue often replies with an equally rude comeback, and Pink will reply with thinly veiled threats of violence. Even during the tensest of missions, he possesses a completely carefree nature; that is until something goes south, then he instantly breaks into panic. Far clumsier than most would ever suspect for a Wonderful One, the care with which Green uses his rapid-fire proton gun is another, more careful, side of him that holds great pride in his position. Appearance Jean takes the form of an overweighted boy with forest green eyes. He has lime green hair that combed in a pointy hairstyle on the back, while his bang sweeps into his forehead. Jean's garments consists of a light-blue polo shirt with four black buttons and a red bow tie. Overneath his polo shirt is his green short overalls that has black straps. Jean wears socks and brown shoes finally. His accessory is a brown-colored messager's bag, full of candy items, such as a red-swirled lollipop, a candy cane, and some colorful Tootsie Rolls. Trivia * Wonder-Green's full name, Jean-Sébastien Renault, is a possible reference of a French automobile manufacture, Renault. * When you see Green's talk sprite during conversations, he is always shown holding some kind of food: ** Operation 001: Caramel popcorn ** Operation 002: Rice ball ** Operation 003: Hamburger ** Operation 004: Breadsticks ** Operation 005: Chicken ** Operation 006: Ice cream ** Operation 007: Pizza ** Operation 008: Doughnut ** Operation 009: Some kind of hamburger-flavored drink * Both Green and Black share the voice of the Japanese voice actress, Orine Fukushima. * In the English version of the game Green is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, the same voice actress who plays Lady in the Devil May Cry series. This is a funny coincidence since nearly all of Platinum's games including Wonderful 101 have multiple references to the DMC series. * If Wonder-Green is damaged or unmasked, you can see that his underwear is white with blue pinstripes. This means that he is the only main Wonderful One to be seen without wearing a black undergarment. This also applies to other overweight Wonderful Ones as well. Gallery 640.png|Green as Jean-Sébastien Renault Green's profile.png|Green's profile from the Membership Files. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Male characters